bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve
- Pilot= - 2D= -| }} |full name = Steve Burns Ass |Media:Example.oggspecies = Human |gender = Male |color = Fair skin with green striped shirt |relatives = Joe (brother), Steve's Grandmother (grandmother) |first = "Blue Prints" (unaired) "Snack Time" (aired) |last = "100th Episode Celebration" (in person) "Blue's First Holiday" (voice only) "Behind the Clues" (in all) |portrayer = Steve Burns }} Steve is a main character in Blue's Clues. He was the host for the first four seasons. Description ﻿Steve is Blue's caregiver. Steve is always ready to play Blue's Clues and always needs the viewer to help to figure out problems and find clues. Steve likes anything that is green-striped, just like his shirt. Steve went to college on a hopscotch scholarship. He then became the captain of his Junior Varsity Hopscotch Team. He takes a science/astrology class, a writing/poetry class, an English class, and a math class. Steve enjoys finding clues when playing Blue's Clues, drawing clues also while playing Blue's Clues, imagining, helping others and discovering new things. He is not very witty and will most likely forget things. He often needs assistance finding clues from the viewer and is very compassionate. Looks Steve has fair skin and brown hair. He wears a green striped shirt with horizontal slats, gray pants with a belt, and black shoes. In some episodes from the third season, he wears tan-colored shoes. Appearances Steve appeared as the host for 100 out of the series' 143 episodes. He debuted in the unaired pilot Blue Prints and made his first official appearance in "Snack Time", the first episode of season one. He hosted every episode from then until "Steve Goes to College", in which his role was taken over by Joe. He returned for the special "100th Episode Celebration" and makes a voice-over cameo in "Blue's First Holiday". He makes an additional appearance in "Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue". Gallery Promotional images Steve 2.jpg Steve, Oh Steve!.jpg Steve and Steve's Grandmother.jpg Steve's baby photo.jpg Episode scenes Stormy Weather 053.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox in Disguise.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Hopscotch.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Treasure Notebook.jpg Stormy Weather 071.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer with Mountain Prop.jpg SnackTime100.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer with Sunscreen.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox with Jukebox Sketch.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Thankful Book.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Sideways.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Pointing to Steve.jpg Steve Gets the Sniffles 022.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer with Tassel.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Geometric Drawing.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox as a Host.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox at the Picnic Table.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Explorer Costume.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Drawing.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox with Shovel and Pail.jpg Yeah!.jpg Steve Plays Guitar.jpg Steve's Guitar.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox with Steve s Letter Collection.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Talking to Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer and Steve Outside.jpg Blue's Clues Steve Thankful Book.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Soap with Painting and Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Pail and Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper Pointing to Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper and Steve.jpg .028 Steve Blue & Zachary 28 24 28 25 20 22.JPG .028 Steve Blue & Zachary 28 24 28 25 22 20.JPG Occupations Steve Saying Hi.jpg SteveMidSeason2Hair.PNG Blue Steve and Baby Bird Triplets.jpg Steve Blue and Turquoise in Shy.jpg Short steve hair grow show.png Steve_the_First_Clue.jpg Steve is Ready to Draw Turquoise.jpg Blue's Clues Cinnamon with Steve s Notebook.jpg Naughty Steve.jpg Late Season 1 Hair.PNG Short hair.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-08-18h31m32s613.png Trivia *﻿Steve had never found a clue by himself until the movie "Blue's Big Musical Movie". In every other one of Steve's appearances, he needed You, the viewer, to help him. *﻿Although, in the episode "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day", he did find a clue just as fast as the viewers were pointing it out. *Steve is the older brother of Joe, who eventually became the show's host in 2003. *Steve mentions in the episode "Environments" that he had a pen pal from Peru, who lived by a wide curvy river. *Steve doesn't get startled as much. He did so get startled on 2 episodes; "Snack Time" and "Mailbox's Birthday". **In "Snack Time", he got startled when he was in the living room looking for Blue when and fell down backwards only to find out it was the phone ringing and that it was Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper telling Steve that Blue is in the kitchen. **In "Mailbox's Birthday", when he was in the middle of trying to figure out Mailbox's birthday party game with a tape player and a tape cassette, Tickety was trying to get his attention. Tickety tried calling out his name softly 2 times and then she shouted his name causing him to fall down backwards on his bottom instead of his back only to tell him that it was almost time for Mailbox's birthday party. *Steve does not appear in all the versions of the show when it went international, although his iconic outfit is unaltered when other people play his role, like Kevin from the UK. *Steve got Blue by wishing that he could have the blue puppy (Blue) in one of his storybooks, and when he said that, Blue came skidooing out of the book and into Steve's arms. *It is never revealed in the series if Steve has a full name, though fans consider "Burns" to be his last name. *Steve didn't mention Joe until "Joe Gets a Clue", the first part of the three-part TV-movie. *In "What's So Funny?", Steve thinks shoes belong on ears, though he is always shown wearing shoes on his feet. *Steve doesn't appear in Blue's Room, only his brother Joe does. *Steve is the 1st clue in Magenta Comes Over. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Live Action Characters Category:Humans Category:Hosts Category:Characters who were one of the three Blue's Clues